


The Brightest Star.

by atclophobia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atclophobia/pseuds/atclophobia
Summary: Remus doit faire face à une vérité qu’il n’a aucunement envie d’accepter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. 1/2

Remus était seul au milieu de Poudlard, en pleine nuit. Dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du château, il avait pour seuls objets sa baguette et la carte du maraudeur. Ainsi, il déambulait désespérément à travers chaque salle de l'école, espérant trouver n'importe qui, quelqu'un. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur les murs du château, il remarqua que même les personnages des peintures étaient partis. La panique commençait à prendre trop de place dans son esprit, le jeune garçon était incapable de penser correctement, ni d'agir en conséquence. Ses pas s'accélérèrent au rythme des battements de son cœurs. Il courait, hurlant, à travers le château, sans que personne ne lui réponde. Il ouvrait d'un coup de baguette chaque salle qu'il croisait, toujours vide. Il allait à une vitesse folle, les tableaux noirs en tremblaient. Tout le château tremblait, les volets claquaient. 

Remus avait fait le tour de l'école. Vide. Il se retrouva devant la porte qui menait aux grands jardins dont le château renfermait les secret. Une grande tempête frappait. Les portes, grandes ouvertes, elles, ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre, comme si elles incitaient Remus à sortir.

Il passa les portes du château, et tenta d'aller de l'avant. C'était quasiment impossible, le vent était trop violent. Remus lâcha un hurlement de frustration et s'écrasa à genoux au sol, protegeant son visage de la neige qui lui tombait dessus. 

Remus leva désespérément les yeux vers le ciel, et c'est la qu'il la vit. Une seule étoile était présente dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, la tempête sembla s'apaiser, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Seule une petite pluie, telle qu'il les adorait, se mit à tomber. Remus reconnaîtrait cette étoile entre mille, il avait passé tellement de temps à l'observer et à l'étudier. Il en connaissait chaque petit secret. 

"Sirius..?" Il murmura, en fixant le ciel, presque intimidé par cette étoile si imposante, mais pourtant, Remus se sentait en sécurité. Il n'avait plus peur, maintenant. Sirius le surveillait. Ainsi, Remus s'assit sur le sol, perdu. Il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien maintenant, il fallait simplement qu'il trouve une solution. 

C'est alors que Remus fut surpris par quelque chose qui s'écroula devant lui. En voyant ce qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées, le roux sauta sur son ami. 

"Bah quoi, t'as cru que j'étais mort ou quoi ?" Demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur. Remus fondit en larme en s'accrochant au cou de son ami. 

"Sirius.. J'ai cru que.. Que.. Vous n'étiez plus là et il n'y avait plus personne et j'ai eu si peur..." Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il était devenu très sérieux. 

Il rapprocha Remus de lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le rassurer. "Eh, je suis là, moi, 'Mus. Je suis là, ok ? Je serais toujours là."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, les joues trempées de larmes. Son rêve lui avait retourné la tête. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait suite à ce cauchemar. D'abord, au réveil, il avait l'impression que son estomac était retourné. Il avait chaud, mais froid, aussi. Et puis il pleurait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Parce qu'il avait en face de lui une vérité tranchante.

À force de renifler, Remus allait réveiller tout son dortoir. Et en effet, le premier à se réveiller fut James, qui lui lança un oreiller en lui marmonnant de se taire. Remus essayait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une seconde plus tard, James se leva en sursaut et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, il était au chevet de son ami, complètement déboussolé. 

"Ça va, moony ?" Se contenta-t-il de demander, James n'avait jamais bien su trouver les bons mots. Remus se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, en sanglotant encore plus et en s'écrasant dans les bras de son ami. Se dernier le berça en silence, jusqu'à ce que Remus finisse par chuchoter. 

"On peut sortir avant qu'il se réveille.." James hocha simplement la tête. Cette phrase confirma ses doutes, et il attrapa la main de Remus pour le faire sortir. 

Ils n'urent même pas le temps de passer le pas de la porte que Remus s'étala au sol, il était à bout de force. Il venait de faire le cauchemar le plus bizarre de sa vie, venait de se se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour et en plus de ça, il était épris d'une angoisse telle qu'il était incapable de contrôler ses agissements.

Les crises d'angoisse étaient presque devenues une habitude pour James, souvent, il retrouvait Remus caché dans un coin du château entrain de pleurer, James avait toujours eu très peur du mal que Remus pouvait se faire, alors petit à petit, il avait appris à gérer. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sirius, parce qu'il doutait de sa réaction. Il tenait trop à Remus pour rester calme face à la vision de son ami dans un tel état. Et Peter était trop enfantin pour savoir gérer une telle situation. Alors il avait gardé ça pour lui. C'était leur secret, et James le garderait bien au chaud tant que Remus le voudrait. 

James avait posé la tête de Remus sur son torse et respirait à un rythme adapté. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme arrive à copier le rythme respiratoire de James et reprendre une respiration relativement stable. 

Remus était dorénavant silencieux. Il pleurait toujours, d'après James, mais sans bruit, sans bouger, sans rien. Les deux garçons étaient assis au pas de la porte de leur dortoir, les regards dans le vide, ils savaient. Et savoir les effrayaient tout les deux, à différents niveaux. Remus savait que James avait deviné. Il en avait presque fait exprès, il avait besoin que quelqu'un de confiance sache. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre à voix haute. Remus ce contenta de se relever doucement, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et essuya ses larmes. 

"Vous êtes trop importants pour tout gâcher." Affirma-t-il simplement. James secoua négativement la tête, et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais se ravisa. Était-il vraiment en mesure d'affirmer que Remus ne ferait pas un faux pas en avouant ses sentiments ? Non, il ne l'était pas. Il doutait même beaucoup. Remus comprit face à se silence, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, parvint à se retenir de se remettre à pleurer. L'envie ne lui manquait pourtant pas. Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sans que ce geste ne voulut dire quelque chose de particulier. Il se leva, lança un sourire chaleureux à James en guise de remerciement et se leva. 

C'est le moment auquel Sirius choisit d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, déjà apprêté. D'abord, Remus se demanda combien de temps ils étaient restés assis là, mais rapidement, l'inquiétude prit possession de lui en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Sirius. En effet, s'il avait d'abord abordé un grand sourire en voyant Remus, son expression avait changé au premier regard qu'il avait partagé avec le roux. Il avait remarqué. Immédiatement, Sirius se mit à paniquer: il attrapa les deux mains de Remus et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il tenta, du moins, parce que le concerné recula d'un pas brusqué, trébuchant sur James avant de se rattraper sur le mur. 

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. "Ça va, 'Mus..? Qu'est-ce que.. T'as pleuré ?" Sirius était complètement désemparé. 

Remus pouffa et reprit son air habituel, il approcha de Sirius en souriant. Ce dernier semblait complément perdu. Remus s'approcha et attrapa Sirius pour une accolade rapide et visiblement forcée. 

"Oui j'avoue j'ai pleuré.. En fait, euh.. J'ai eu une mauvaise note au dernier contrôle, et ça me saoule, je suis vraiment nul, puis après James m'a dit qu'il avait eu une bonne note, du coup, ben, ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus mais ça va maintenant." Remus avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, comme si son mensonge était prêt depuis des années. Mais on ne trompait pas son meilleur ami aussi facilement. 

Sirius resta silencieux une seconde, les yeux froncés, essayant d'analyser le regard de Remus. Il finit par hausser les épaules. 

"Pourquoi tu me mens comme ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire ce qui ne va pas, mais évite de me mentir, je vais finir par ne plus avoir confiance en toi. » Sirius dit d'un ton complètement neutre avant de quitter le dortoir. 

Peter le suivit après avoir chaleureusement souhaité bonne chance à Remus. Les deux maraudeurs alors restants dans le dortoir se jetèrent tout les deux un regard désolé.

☆彡

Après une vingtaines de minutes, James et Remus rejoignirent les deux autres garçons dans la grande salle. Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius alors que James se plaçait à côté de Peter. Sirius posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus en signe de paix, ce à quoi le concerné répondit d'un léger soupire. 

« Excuse moi. » Ils dirent à l'unissons. 

Le ventre de Remus se pliait en deux à chaque fois que quelque chose de ce genre avait lieu. Sirius, lui, comme d'habitude, rit de bon cœur et entoura Remus de ses bras. 

« T'es littéralement dans ma tête. Il y a une connexion établie entre nous. Sois pas jaloux, James. » Affirma-t-il en embrassant la tête de Remus avant de faire un clin d'œil à James. 

Ce dernier répondit d'un lancé de morceau de pain au chocolat. Évidement, Padfoot ne se serait pas laissé faire si il n'avait pas entendu le soupire presque inaudible qui était sorti de la bouche de Remus. Il fit la moue et regarda James d'un air désolé, il ne jouerait pas aujourd'hui. Sirius reposa le croissant qu'il avait empoigné et glissa délicatement sa jambe contre celle de Remus. C'était sa manière de montrer à son ami qu'il était là. Remus se recula d'un bond et en un rien de temps, il était debout, à une distance respectable de Sirius. 

« Les garçons, ne m'en voulez pas hein, mais.. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit je sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais rester un peu tout seul aujourd'hui, ok ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta le groupe, et la grande salle, à une vitesse exagérée. 

James courut et le rattrapa. Sirius aurait voulu faire de même, mais il avait bien remarqué que c'était de lui que Remus fuyait. Il observa la scène sous ses yeux. James récupéra la carte du maraudeur qui se trouvait dans le sac de Remus, en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots réconfortants et revint à la table. Sirius était entrain de balader sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. James vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Après une dizaine de seconde, Sirius finit par lâcher sa fourchette brutalement, retournant au passage son bol qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, ce qui installa un blanc dans toute la salle. 

« J'ai rien fais de mal ! Pourquoi il est énervé ? Je n'ai absolument rien fais qui pourrait le blesser ! » C'était la réaction à laquelle James s'attendait. Lily et Marlène, qui n'étaient pas très loin, s'étaient tues pour écouter Sirius parler. Ce dernier, les remarquant, leur tira un regard noir avant de se lever brusquement. La suite de départs violents chez les maraudeurs attira l'attention de certains élèves présents dans la grande salle, mais les chuchotements commencèrent lorsque Peter et James se mirent à courir après Sirius. 

Padfoot s'arrêta après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs en pestant à voix basse contre Remus, en marchant à toute vitesse. Il allait le retrouver, et régler ses comptes tout de suite. Peter avait fini par le rattraper en empruntant des raccourcis, et il arrêta son ami. Sirius souffla et s'arrêta, alors que James arriva devant lui. 

« Attends un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Laisse lui le temps de réfléchir, tu le connais, tu n'obtiendras rien de lui maintenant. » 

Sirius resta silencieux pendant une seconde avant de se remettre à marcher. « Depuis quand il donne des conseils, celui là. » Marmonna-t-il, avant de se stopper net. Il leva la tête, se retourna, et fixa James intensément. Après quelques temps, il se mit à avancer d'un pas énervé vers James, qui se mit à reculer au même rythme. « Prongs. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez. Pourquoi tu sais et pas moi. » 

Le concerné secoua la tête d'un air paniqué, en reculant encore plus vite. « Tu crois vraiment que je te le cacherais ? Puis pourquoi je serais. C'est en toi qu'il a le plus confiance, on le sait tous. » 

Sirius rit de nervosité. « Bon. Wormtail. T'as une connerie à me dire toi aussi comme ça je vous fais la gueule à tous ? » 

Peter secoua négativement la tête. Sirius fusilla James du regard avant de le quitter, rejoignant les jardins de l'école, aux côtés de Wormtail. Là bas, il trouva Remus. En le voyant, Sirius s'arrêta net. Il observa son ami quelques secondes, réfléchissant. Il soupira et fit demi tour, toujours suivi par Peter. 

La journée fut une des pires que les marauders n'eurent jamais vécu. À part Peter et Sirius, aucun membre ne s'était parlé de la journée. Chacun avait ruminé dans son coin, seul ou avec d'autres gens. Le bruit courait que les quatre amis s'étaient disputés dans l'école. En effet, contrairement à d'habitude, les garçons étaient loin les uns des autres en classe, et cela voulait tout dire. Lors du repas du midi, Sirius avait mangé seul. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il se sentait seul, mais il était entouré par un tas de fille; et aussi par Peter. James avait mangé avec Londubat et Remus avait mangé avec Lily. Le repas du soir, c'était la même chose, au seul détail près: Sirius ne s'était pas présenté au repas. 

Remus l'avait cherché un peu partout, il était tout de même inquiet. Il l'avait trouvé, comme dans son rêve, seul dans le jardin, seul une douce pluie les illuminait. Au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce matin là, Moony dût serrer les dents pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il avança vers Sirius et s'assit en tailleurs devant lui. 

Padfoot s'était immédiatement braqué, il semblait encore perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il finit par soupirer et secouer la tête. 

« Je ne voulais pas. Pardon. J'ai pas fais exprès c'était un accident- »

« De quoi tu parles, Sirius ?! » Le stoppa Remus. 

« Moony je.. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal mais tu m'as terriblement manqué, aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.» Affirma-t-il. La pluie qui ruisselait sur eux cachaient les larmes de Sirius, mais le craquement dans sa voix le trahissait. Il avait eu très peur, aujourd'hui, de perdre sa seule famille.

Le cœur de Remus se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se rapprocha immédiatement de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. 

« C'est le contraire. Sirius. Récemment, je comprends à quel point tu compte pour moi, et ça me fait peur. » Il dit en câlinant son ami. Sirius s'éloigna un peu, juste assez pour voir le visage de Remus. Ce dernier souffla et attrapa sa main. Il la leva vers le ciel, et pointa l'étoile la plus brillante qu'il pouvait voir. « Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante de notre ciel. » 

Sirius le coupa: « Elle fait partie de la constellation du grand chien oui je m'en rappelle, Moony. Pourquoi tu me redis ça? »

Remus soupira et se recula pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. « Ne me coupe pas la parole. » Sirius fit la moue et hocha la tête d'un air désolé. « J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à fabuler au sujet des étoiles. J'ai étudié Sirius en long, en large et en travers. Je connais tout ses secrets, toute son histoire. La chose qui me lie à cette étoile est très forte. J'ai passé trop de temps à me défouler sur les étoiles, sans me rendre compte que mon étoile était vivante. Je suis.. Je n'avais qu'à regarder le bout de mon nez pour voir que tout ce dont je rêvais, ce à quoi je pensais jour et nuit était près de moi depuis des années. Sirius, tu es l'étoile la plus étincelante de mon ciel. » Un blanc s'installa, durant lequel Remus put noter le sourire pendu aux lèvres de celui dont il était amoureux. « Tu es vivant. Tu es là et.. je.. » Rien à faire. Il avait beau paraboler, les mots ne sortaient pas. Un blanc s'installa. Sirius semblait attendre la suite, suite que Remus ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner. Il n'en avait pas besoin, de toutes manières. 

Il sauta sur son ami, se retrouvant allongé au dessus de lui dans l'herbe mouillée, il riait. Remus semblait totalement perdu. « Je vais éclairer ta lanterne encore un peu. » Susurra-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Moony, qui était aux anges. 

Sirius releva rapidement la tête mais avant que Remus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius roula sur lui, et puis dévala la colline en roulant sur lui même, il arriva en bas, puis descendit encore un peu plus bas, mais en marchant cette fois. Remus se leva en riant, il se demandait quelle idée avait encore eu Sirius. Il ne se voyaient plus, maintenant, alors Moony se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Il sursauta lorsqu'un amplificateur de voix se fit entendre très fort. 

« JE T'AIME, MOONY ! » Avait hurlé Sirius de très loin. Évidemment, les élèves près du jardin pouvaient entendre facilement les avoeux du jeune homme. Remus était aux anges. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, allongé, la pluie tombait sur son visage. Sirius remonta à toute vitesse et frappa des mains au dessus du visage de son nouveau petit ami. « Mais dépêche toi, McGonagall va arriver, idiot ! » Remus se leva à toute vitesse et Sirius attrapa sa main avant de se mettre à courir.

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !   
> Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas écris et j’ai essayé de faire ça au mieux, mais ce n’est pas fameux. Enfin, j’espère quand même que vous avez apprécié.


End file.
